Number 36
by Music K
Summary: A one-chapter story about Landon checking off another item on Jamie's list


Number 36

Synopsis: A one-chapter story about Landon checking off another number on Jamie's to-do list.

Graduation was coming up. I had final exams, graduation practice, and SATs, but I never failed to spend time with Jamie. She was at her house, after my dad had paid for private home care. Her house, then, was furnished with high-quality medical instruments, and there was a nurse with her most of the time. We didn't want her to feel too uncomfortable, so we put the medical instruments in a separate room. We had one nurse, Lauren, taking care of her during the day, and I would switch with her after school. I'd usually do my homework and study there, which she helped me a lot. Then I'd read the books from Mr. Rothman's list to her. We talked, giggled, laughed, joked around, kiss, cuddled like any other couples would do. Our favorite moments would probably be at night, when I would hold her in my arms, as we watched the stars smiling…maybe winking at us from the sky. Soon, Jamie would drift to sleep, and I would tuck her in before I leave. There's something a little twitchy here, though. I asked momma to teach me how to dance. Believe it or not, I am going to dance. Only for Jamie. My Jamie. 

*

"Laaaaaaaaaaaandon, Landon, Laaaaaaaaaaandon!" I heard Eric's voice from the hallway. 

"What's up, man" we did our little hand-shake. 

"Nothing much." I said. "Just getting ready to go to Jamie. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, man, that'd be cool. I'll meet you at her house, aight?"

"Aight."

*

When I got to Jamie's house, I saw her sitting on the porch, with a piece of paper in her hand. Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes were closed. I went closer to her, and kissed the tip of her nose. She then, slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at me.

"Hey." she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, baby." I studied her face. "Wow, you look pretty good today!" I stroked her hair. 

"Mmm…hmmm. I feel much better today." 

"Eric was supposed to meet us here, but I don't know where he went." I shrugged.

"Mmmm…He's coming. Right there. Look." she gestured to the road. 

Eric started walking towards us, with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. He handed the bouquet to Jamie, and kissed her cheek. I gave him this "Uhh..no…I don't think sooo…She's mine." look and he grinned. Yup. He knew what I was thinking. 

"Maaaaan….it's just a friggin peck on her cheeeek!" 

I grinned and smothered Jamie's face with my "pecks", and she giggled. 

"Thank you, Eric. It's beautiful." 

"Haha. You're welcome, hun."

"Hey, I actually made some lemonade today. You boys want some?"

"Sure" we said at the same time. 

She chuckled a bit. "K, let's go inside, then." She started to stand up, but she winced, and I could tell that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It hurts?"

"No, not really. My legs are just really numb. I've been sitting out here for almost an hour already." 

I gave her this concerned look. She probably knew that I was worried. 

"Would you carry me inside, please?" she pouted. 

"Sure, baaaaaaaaabyyy" I grinned, and scooped her in my arms. 

"D'ahhhhhhh, you corny, people!" Eric's voice followed us in the house. 

*

"So, what's the paper in your hand? Your list?" For some reason, I've always wanted to see that list.

"Mmm..hmmm.." she handed it to me. "Take a look."

Oh, I nearly floated. She trusted me, and she loved me, and she had faith in me. Oh, how I love this girl. I took the list from her, and read it. It had a bunch of her goals in it, and some of them were checked. I stopped when I came across: 

#36. To dance with an angel under the moonlight.

__

'This is gonna be greeeeeeeat…'

*

We ate dinner with Eric, while he would crack jokes here and there. After we finished, we walked him to his car, and said our good nights. 

"Mmmm..Jamie?" I starting getting really nervous. I was so anxious to see her surprised look.

"Yes?"

"Can you come with me for a sec?"

"Sure." I took her hands and lead her to the back yard. The moon was shining bright in the sky, the light bathing her skin. Her eyes shimmered, and all the softness of her features were brought out by the moonlight. I felt my jaws dropping, and I was completely lost in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I turned on the boom box that was sitting on a table next to us, and the song "Someday We'll Know" filled the air. I held out my hands to her. 

"May I have this dance?"

Her face lit up. She gave me one of her most sweetest, and warmest smiles.

"Of course." aaaaaaaaand…we danced. I was doing a pretty good job, actually. I didn't step on her foot. I didn't trip us both. I was able to spin her, swing her around, and glide both of us across the surface under the moon. She couldn't stop smiling, the whole time we were dancing. I know I couldn't either. I know I had this smirk on my face the whole time. 

When the song finished, I held her in my arms, and kissed her mouth. It was just one of our small brush of lips. But I still nearly melted. 

"Number 36." I whispered in her ears.

She looked at me with so much love..so much joy in her eyes.

"You did say that I'm your angel. Right?" I smirked.

She laughed and kissed me, whispering "I love you" all the time. And you know what? I always…and I mean always…smiled when she said that to me. 


End file.
